


On Sandy Shores

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Loki Is A Great Dad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beach Trip, F/M, Family Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and is married to the reader, it's sickening, loki has daughters, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr (@startrekkingaroundasgard) The reader and Loki take their two daughters to the beach for a day of fun.





	On Sandy Shores

“Good morning, love,” Loki mumbled, sliding his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to his chest. Resting his head on your shoulder, he began peppering slow, gentle kisses up your neck, grinning against your flushed skin when you let out a low moan.

You allowed Loki to roll you over so you were facing one another, noses so close that they were almost touching. “Morning,” you sleepily replied, brushing your lips against his. You knew that you’d never get tired of waking up to this.

The early morning sunlight peaked through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the room with its warm glow and promise of another beautiful day. In the light, Loki’s eyes were more striking than ever as he met your gaze, his fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns up and down the length of your arms.

"You’re so beautiful,“ Loki said, leaning over to kiss you again, smirking when you turned your face away and presented your neck instead. A shiver ran through your body at the glint in his eye, warning you that if you wanted to play games then you’d have to prepare for the consequences of losing - an outcome you never minded.

Shifting his weight so he hovered above you, his placed his hands either side of your hips and trapped you against the mattress. Every breath he took brought your bodies closer together and his beautiful hair hung loose, tickling your cheeks. Those barest of touches were driving you crazy and he knew it. Loki brought his mouth down to yours and, lips brushing yours with every word, whispered, "You should know better than tease me, Y/N.”

Your words shaking as he lightly nipped the soft skin of your neck, you moaned, “Loki… Oh god, Loki, stop it… We’ve got to get up…”

"Do you yield, my queen?“ he asked, grinning ever so smugly at the way your breath caught in your throat at his pet name for you. Even after all these years, it still filled you with a bubble of emotion capable of overriding every rational thought. Loki continued to nip at your neck, slowly chipping away at your already wavering resistance.

Before you could give in, the sharp tone of your mobile filled the air and snapped you back to reality. Pushing Loki away, finding yourself smirking at the pout he now wore, you reached out to the bed side table and grabbed the phone. "Morning, Thor. No, we only just woke up. Half hour? Yeah we can manage that. See you soon.”

Loki groaned, slumping into the mattress and closing his eyes. Feeling you snuggled up against him, your husband slid his arm around your waist and pulled you closer, turning his head to place a kiss on your forehead. “My brother always did have the worst timing.”

"Come on,“ you said, placing a final kiss on his lips before ripping the covers aside and shoving him off the bed. His little frown was just so adorable that you couldn’t but smile at Loki as he got dressed, throwing jeans and a shirt your way too (you had trained him well). "Don’t mope, Loki. It doesn’t suit you. Just think how excited the girls will be to see you again.”

That seemed to be enough to cheer him up and just over half an hour later you were knocking on Thor’s door, basking in the warmth of the morning sun. The second that the door opened, your two daughters charged at Loki, latching on to his legs and giggling away as he bent down to pick them both up.

"Daddy! We missed you,“ Freya sung, wrapping her arms tightly around Loki’s neck.

"I missed you more,” your youngest, Lorelei, said, always trying to one up her older sister.

While Loki tried in vain to settle the argument over who loved him - and who he loved - more, you turned to Thor and said, “Thank you again for looking after them. I know they can be a bit of a handful at times; they both certainly got that from their father.”

"And their magic too, it seems.“

"Please tell me that Freya didn’t try to stab you again…” you groaned, apologising when he nodded. “We keep telling her that just because daddy stabs uncle Thor doesn’t mean it’s okay to do it too but she just won’t listen. And, of course, that makes Lorelei want to try conjuring daggers as well…”

"You are doing a fine job, Y/N,“ Thor reassured you, his words making you feel a hundred times lighter. Patting you on the back, he said, "They are growing to be fine girls. And do not worry about me. A little stabbing never hurt anyone.”

Raising your eyebrow questioningly, you poked the centre of his incredibly well defined muscles and pointed out, “That’s easy enough for you to say with your Asgardian blood. We mere mortals don’t have it so easy. Anyway, I should get going. Thanks again for this weekend. It was nice to have a little peace.”

Thor pulled you into a bone crushing hug and reminded you for the hundredth time that he would always be there to take care of his nieces whenever you or Loki needed a break. Thanking him again, you bid him a due and joined Loki and the girls in the car.

Glancing in the mirror to the back seat, you couldn’t help but laugh at Lorelei whose usual curly black locks were currently bright pink. A few months ago, just after she’d turned five, her magic had started to present itself and it was clear that she had inherited Loki’s abilities to shape shift. Of course, she had very little control over it and could manage nothing more than the most simple of changes but it never ceased to entertain the rest of you.

Freya, who was coming up to seven now, had been so upset the first time that Lorelei’s hair had changed colour. For all the fun she had conjuring blades, your eldest had been so sad that her sister got the “cooler” of her dad’s magic powers. Of course, it didn’t bother her now since Loki had (perhaps unwisely, seeing as Freya had already had a tendency to get into fights with the bullies at her school when they picked on the smaller kids) spent more time teaching her how to fight and she enjoyed stabbing the miniature training dummies enough that she no longer complained.

"Don’t you dare try to cut your sister’s hair again, young lady,“ you told Freya, catching her closing her eyes and preparing to summon a dagger. Last week you’d walked in on Freya hacking away at Lorelei’s hair with one of her blunt daggers as the younger laughed herself silly. It had taken over an hour for you to neaten it up afterwards.

"I just want to know if it’ll stay pink or if it would go back to black,” Freya said, the most innocent of looks on her face. Out the corner of your eye, you caught Loki’s soft expression as he watched his daughter try to make you see reason and you knew that he’d do anything she asked - she had him wrapped so tightly around her little finger that he didn’t even notice. “Or if cutting off a little piece would make all of it change colour again. Like Rapunzel’s did in Tangled.”

"That is a good question, Freya,“ Loki said, nodding his head thoughtfully as he gave the question far more consideration than it probably deserved.

"Don’t you start,” you groaned, playfully backhanding his chest. The last thing you needed was to encourage your already mischievous children. “Right. Who wants to go to the beach?”

Lorelei and Freya’s hands shot up into the air as they bounced up and down excitedly in their seats. “Me!” They squealed in unison, bombarding you with requests for ice cream and chips and everything unhealthy that the beach had to offer.

Ten minutes later, the four of you were walking along the sandy beach barefoot, enjoying the feeling of the cool waves lapping at your feet. Lorelei jumped and ran away from the sea every time the cold water splashed against her legs, only to have Loki chase after her, scoop her up in his arms and then walk straight into the ocean until he was waist deep.

You and Freya watched on in hysterics from the sandy shore as Lorelei splashed her arms and legs around, screaming and laughing as Loki kept threatening to drop her into the water. When they eventually returned to shore, Lorelei immediately ran over to her sister and threw her arms around her, dragging her into the water so they could be soaked together.

Loki walked over to you with a impish glint in his eye and you held a hand out between you, slowly stumbling backwards as your feet sunk in the sand. You knew that look too well. Trying your hardest to sound serious when in fact you were the most relaxed you’d been for months, you warned, “If you dare try to drag me into the ocean…”

"You’ll what, my wonderful, beautiful queen?“

"No way,” you said, shuffling further away still until your back hit the nearest groyne. With nowhere left to go, the large stone barrier preventing your escape, you knew what was coming. “Loki, I swear to god if you…”

He didn’t give you the chance to finish your threat. Grabbing you by the waist, Loki flung you over his shoulder and, completely ignoring your flailing limbs, carried you into the ocean before dropping you unceremoniously into the cool water. This was much to the amusement of the girls, who were now standing at the shore cheering for their dad’s victory.

Spitting out the sea water, looking up at Loki with a scowl, you growled, “I hate you.”

"I know,“ he grinned, drawing you up into a tight embrace and kissing you hard. He carried you back to the beach bridal style and finally placed you down on the soft sand. Freya and Lorelei joined you laying on the ground, the sand sticking to your wet clothes but you didn’t care.

You spent the entire day playing in the sand, making beautiful castles and sculptures that Lorelei soon jumped all over and destroyed. The girls got their promised ice cream and chips (although not at the same time) and when evening finally came around you sat on the pier, Freya and Lorelei sleeping against yours and Loki’s sides, watching the sunset.

"My gorgeous girls,” Loki sighed, resting against your shoulder as he gently stroked Lorelei’s no-longer-pink hair. “I don’t deserve you.”

"Of course you don’t. We are far too good for you,“ you teased, turning your head towards his to place a kiss on his forehead. Loki grumbled something in response, almost certainly something mean and sarcastic, but you simply smiled into his hair and breathing in the wonderful scent of the ocean. "I love you really, Loki.”

"I know you do, Y/N.“ Scooping Lorelei up, your youngest daughter barely so much as twitching as she was so deep in her sleep, Loki helped you to your feet as you fought to keep your balance with Freya in your arms. The setting sun catching Loki’s face at such an incredible angle that you momentarily lost your breath, he said with a smirk, "Let’s go home and I’ll show you just how much I love you too.”


End file.
